everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow Celebration (Doll Line)
Rainbow Celebration is a fanon doll line for the Mythology Program. It consists of Mythos wearing outfits themed after a specific color, and introduces new rainbow-themed characters. It ties into the webisode of the same name. Story It's Spring in Ever After, and rainbows abound as the Fairytales and the Mythos come together to celebrate the arrivals of various rainbow deities and fairies as they make their rounds through the lands. In honor of it all, Irissa Colore, Fay Fairer, and Heather von Olympus all plan a rainbow-themed party, where each and every student wears a single-colored outfit, so the stars of the event and their kin may take the spotlight. Characteristics The box designs are the same color as the outfit the doll is wearing. The dolls wear outfits in their usual styles and motifs, but only in their main color. As for the new, rainbow-themed characters, their boxes feature illustrations of the party itself in all colors. Dolls Heather von Olympus: 'Heather wears shades of blue for her outfit. 'Liv Mercybringer: 'Liv wears shades of green for her outfit. 'Apolline Helios: 'Apolline wears shades of yellow for her outfit. 'Torni Thorson: 'Torni wears shades of red for their outfit. 'Agape Cyprian: ' Agape wears shades of pink for her outfit. 'Jasper Rai: Jasper wears shades of purple for her outfit. Signatures Irissa Coloré: TBA ' 'Ariana Colore: TBA 'Kanani Ānuenue: '''She wears a caramel off-shoulder sleeveless crop top with rainbow lace at the bottom, paired with a rainbow ombre skirt (red at top, purple at bottom) that goes a little farther than the knee, and two rainbow gemstone anklets and a matching necklace. She is barefoot, and her hair is in a ponytail. 'Ampiji Serpent: '''Ampiji wears a blue tank top with pictures of two clouds and a rainbow passing in the middle of them printed on the bottom, accompanied by rainbow shorts(purple at top, red at bottom) that reaches his knees. He wears an unzipped fleecy white hoodie that gives the impression of clouds. He wears rainbow sneakers(purple at top, red at bottom) and his blond hair is dyed rainbow(purple at left, red at right) at the tips. Rules *Anyone can join the line, there aren't many rules. I only ask that you don't include a character that has the same destiny as a character already in the line, that the character be a Mythology student, no fairytales, and that you describe the doll and box in reasonable detail. And this time, you must get your color approved by asking before adding. *Also, only one color per character, and one character per color, and it must be their main color. It does not have to be a color of the rainbow, but it must be a basic color. *The only exceptions are for characters who are already rainbow themed, as they may have Signatures for this line. *Since this is a themed line, only dolls in special clothing can be in it. So no Signature, Getting Fairest, etc. Category:Fan Doll Lines Category:Airbenderfreak's Doll Lines